


レイニーブルース

by quarkocean



Series: 臣隆/One Way Løve [3]
Category: J Soul Brothers (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - FBI, Comfort, Fiction, Ice Play, Light BDSM, M/M, POV First Person, Rain Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: WeST SidE OTher STory
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi, Imaichi Ryuji/You
Series: 臣隆/One Way Løve [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186532
Kudos: 5





	レイニーブルース

**Author's Note:**

> 梦女视角R18 BL/ALL RYUJI 
> 
> head notes：RILY ｜base notes：Sweet Therapy

  
「下雨了。」

他看着落地窗玻璃上渐渐氤氲起的水雾，一边把马克杯递给我，然后窝在沙发的角落里，「在看电影？」

「谢谢，」我啜了一口，是没有加糖和牛奶的咖啡，其实我从未对他说过我的偏好，他却从哪里找到了正确答案，「在deadline之前赶完稿子了正好有一部很想看的电影。」

「我可以一起吧。」

「但RYUJI不喜欢看恐怖片吧？」我把马克杯放回茶几，拿起录像带的封套给他看，「Frankenstein 科学怪人」

他开始笑，为什么呢，我不明白，就像最初把全身湿透面无表情的他带回公寓的时候一样，我总是感到很困惑。

他让我等一会，再回来的时候，说已经检查过所有的门了。

「东方人都会有这样的仪式吗？」我伸出手臂搭在沙发上，他终于从容的坐了过来。

「只是我…有那样的习惯。」他害羞的伸出舌头，我轻轻的抱住了他的肩头，想告诉他放轻松就好，虽然很想吻他，现在却不是最好的时机。

「害怕的时候就捂住眼睛好了。」于是我按下了播放键。

当科学怪人用手把维克多的妻子的心脏挖出来的时候，他下意识的把头埋进我的怀里，我抚摸着他的头发，好像又长了一些。

最后他还是坚持陪着我看完了这部令人恐惧而悲伤的电影， 我不禁拥住他。

「科学怪人是想要爱的吧？」他说，我低下头看见他眼角的泪光，天呐，他真是太善良太感性了。

「爱很奢侈，」我执起他的手。

「这不能否认…」他叹了一口气，目光转向了远处，失焦的眼珠就像棕色托帕石。我喜欢他的眼睛，此刻更是深邃得令人心碎。

「白天的时候…我去交了辞呈，」他这么主动与我聊到他自己的事，这还是第一次。

「一切都顺利吗？」

「很顺利，」他完全放下戒备的靠在我的胸口，「我把一切都交还了。」

「你是自由的。」我吻了他冰冷的手，一遍又一遍，我们都应该变得更暖和一点，「加州不常有这样的暴雨。」

「我…知道，」他伤感的说道，接着我听到他小声的说着他在LA已经住了近十年。

我并不确定，他是如此神秘，即使他就在我的身边，然而我对他几乎一无所知。

半年前我在常去的酒吧捡到了RYUJI，当时的他喝得不省人事，在他旁边的男人早已窥伺许久。我走过去挡住了男人，再晚一秒男人就会上手吧。

「你还好吗？」我示意酒保倒一杯水。

他没有理会我，抓起眼前的杯子就往嘴里灌，也许是醉的不能自已，水全部洒在了身上。这么一来，他反而是清醒了一些，他看上去很疲倦只能眯起眼睛看着我。

他试图离开座位，但他做不到，才站起身，就踉跄得要倒下。我抱住了他，「别睡。」

我背着他回去，他看上去很瘦，但意外的很结实，平时一定维持着非常严格的训练来保持这样的状态。

我照顾了他一晚上，他醒来后，除了道歉只问我能不能借住在这儿一段时间。

回过神来的时候，我们已经在接吻，要责怪这下雨天太过煽情吗？但我想我们都不讨厌这样，尽管我从未有过同性之间亲吻的经验。

浓厚的吻从何时开始已不再重要，我无法不触碰他的身体，理所应当的正在升温。

他揪着我的T恤衣领，仿佛说着快点脱掉。我在他的额头落下一吻，告诉他别着急。

我脱下他的衬衫，然而他的领带很难解开，因为是死结需要花点时间，不擅长打领带的男人真是有点可爱呢。我继续吻他，问他想要怎么做。

「我想要感受...」

「感受？」

「什么是活着的感觉…」

他被这样挑逗的吻折磨得不能说出一句完整的句子，我捧起他的脸，第一次那么近距离的观察他的面容，犹如雕塑般标致的脸庞，为何像行尸走肉般只染上了悲伤的忧郁，我并不想知道他的过去，但我想他应该值得得到更多的快乐。

「背对我。」

我在他的耳际说出了这样一条指令，他很敏感，他些微颤抖着转过身，那一瞬间我用他的领带蒙住了他的眼睛。

「啊…」在他发出更多的声音之前，我用食指阻止了他。

我用葡萄酒礼盒上的丝带反绑住他的双手，说到这瓶出版社编辑送来的新年酒，只因我们看电影实在太过入迷了，完全忘记冰桶里它的存在了。

被夺去视觉的人会更坦诚，当听到他倒吸一口气，这时我给予他一个慰藉的吻。

我从冰桶里拾起一块冰块，从他的颈椎顺着背线缓缓滑过。突然被刺激到的他一下便绷紧了身体，水汽下若隐若现健美的背阔肌宛如令人窒息的艺术品，只能小心翼翼的触摸。

他顺从了我的要求，他忍住没有发出任何声音。我一边抚摸着他一边吻上他的肩头，给予他必要的奖励。

冰块由上到下覆过了他后背的每一处肌肤，注视着那因为紧张而微微收缩的肌肉，我不由的感到兴奋，我竟然看到了自己心底深处的另一面。

「别动。」

我从后面挽住他，悄悄的把冰块移到了他的胸前，假装不经意的擦过那已经硬起来的突起，他浑身颤抖，他的双手紧紧握起，他在期待。

我把脸埋在他的肩窝，嗅到了他身上说不清的朦胧香味，如微风般清新而柔和，我陷入了不能言说的罪恶感中，却想要占有他多一点久一些。

我仍在他的身体上用冰块刻画着一道道曲线，然后用湿润的舌头沿着轨迹舔过去，他就像离开水的鱼，被欲望缠身而不断扭动着身体。我含着冰吻到了他的下腹，反复的打转，我能够清晰的听到他的吐息，他正在忍耐。

他不得不向后弓起身子，我固定住他的腰，很难不注意他的变化。

于是扯掉他的裤子，硬挺的性器就这样呈现在眼前，可怜的龟头已经湿透了。我轻轻用拇指蹭过尖端，此时的他彻底躺倒在沙发里。我用整个口腔包覆住，一直含到根部，如此反复的吞咽，然后再顺着每一根经络吸吮，他全身绷直，就好像下一秒就要释放。我握着他的囊袋，我说，还不可以。

他无助的摇摇头，哽咽的吸着鼻子。我除去他眼前的领带，他的眼睛是如此闪烁，我起身去舔舐他眼角的泪水，带着苦涩哀伤的味道，哪怕是堕入了绝望的深渊，他也不愿抛弃这最后的自尊，他就是这样的坚定。

他闭上双眼，任由我的手加快套弄的频率，他咬住嘴唇，可是愉悦的低喘还是从嘴角泄了出来，空气里尽是潮湿的情欲味道。

第一次射出的精液飞散在我和他的腹部，我的指间也免不了是白浊的液体。因为双手被绑在身后，他无法自如的行动，我想他大概很想掩住脸。

我再一次转过他的身体，侧躺在他的身后，缓缓用手指插入他的后面，没想到只是刚刚探进就被里面的褶皱吸住。此时他反绑的手摸到了我早就勃起的阴茎，他不自觉的试图去抚弄。他的手十分温暖却笨拙的叫人心生怜爱，当扩张到可以容纳三根手指的时候，我吻过他的后颈，他也停下套弄。

下一刻我贯穿了他的身体，火热的内壁比之前更紧密咬着我的男根，连我自己都快不能保持冷静。我放慢抽插的速度，缓缓品尝着他的情热。他低声喘息着，我拥抱住他，我太害怕把他弄碎，即使我很明白他并非想象中那么易碎。

被顶到前列腺而产生快感的时候，他无法自控的颤抖，后面也收缩得更厉害，我加重了插入的力度，以至于整个雨蓝色的房间里只能够听到肉块碰撞的声音。

当我们同时到达高潮时，他低吼着向后仰着身子，倚在我的怀里。我解开限制他双手自由的带子，留下了淡淡的绑痕。我牵起他的手，搭在了他赤裸的心口。

「你的心脏此刻正在跳动；」

「你正在活着，你也想要去爱、被爱。」

他沉默的点点头，然而一片无言中他紧紧扣住了我的手。

「RYUJI…」我只是唤着他的名字，不知为何，他已经开始流泪。

「别哭…」我想要告诉他眼泪是十分珍贵的，但他也一定有非哭不可的理由吧，我只能这么拥住他。

雨一直在下，整夜都在缠绵，于是这样的夜晚成为了我们最重要的共同回忆。

之后的某一天就像意料之中发生的，他突然悄无声息的离开了，什么也没有留下，就恍如一场幻觉。

但是我的手中握着他的领带，并不是那样的，我知道。

「他是自由的。」

我重又默念这句句子。

倘若他是受伤的候鸟，只想停留片刻愈疗伤口，

我应该让他飞走。

可是后来我爱过的人都像他。

the end

2021-03-05

**Author's Note:**

> 作为WeST SidE STory或Remember Yesterday的后续故事，是一个关于失志疗伤的臣隆暗线故事（尽管agent TOSAKA一次都没出场 (>﹏<)


End file.
